Yugi Muto
Yugi Muto'' ''is the main protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh!, and would be playable in PlayStation All-Stars ''and ''The Crossover Game. His Minion is Joey Wheeler. Biography IT'S TIME TO DUEL! Yugi Muto is a young man who enjoys playing a card game called Duel Monsters. He wears a mysterious item known as the Millennium Puzzle, which houses the spirit of an ancient Pharaoh. The Pharaoh once played Shadow Games, in which strong individuals could summon fierce monsters to do battle, much like the modern card game. After the Pharaoh locked away the magic of these games, his soul was sealed into the Puzzle. Five millennia later, his spirit was re-awakened by Yugi Muto upon solving the Millennium Puzzle. THE LEGACY OF YUGI MUTO *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Monster Capsule: Breed and Battle'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium Duels'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Tag Force Special'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!: Legacy of the Duelist'' *''Jump Force'' Arcade Opening All-Stars/The Crossover Game: '''Yugi won the Battle City Tournament and managed to collect all three Egyptian God Cards. He now sets off on a journey to find out the secrets of the Pharaoh in his Millennium Puzzle so that the spirit may return to his time period. However, Yugi hears of another tournament in which warriors from other worlds are drawn into battle, and sets off in hopes that they may hold the key to finding the Pharaoh's identity. Rivals '''Names: TBA Reason: Connection: Ending All-Stars: 'After defeating Polygon Man, Yugi arrives in Egypt. WIth his new power, he able to travel into the past and recovers the Pharaoh's memories. He defeats the evil Thief Bakura and Zorc Necrophades. However, before Yugi Muto returns to the present, he and the Pharaoh are transported to the year 1596 where they discover Sir Francis Drake attempting to recover a Millennium Item. Atem takes control once again and follows Sir Francis, ending there... Gameplay Yugi would fight by bringing his cards to life and having them attack, in a similar fashion to Fat Princess' warriors fighting for her. He uses Monsters, Spells, and Trap cards in his attacks. Each time he takes damage or one of his attacks land, a Life Point counter will appear above the HUD of the character hit, as if they were part of a Duel Monsters game. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Celtic Guardian - Attacks with a basic sword combo *'Jack's Knight' - + Attacks with a stronger sword combo *'Queen's Kight' - + Performs an upward sword combo *'King's Knight' - + Attacks with a downward sword flurry. *'Beta the Magnet Warrior' - (Air) Releases lightning in the air *'Alpha the Magnet Warrior' - + (Air) Performs a series of slashes *'Gamma the Magnet Warrior' - + (Air) Performs upward punches *'Lightforce Sword' - + (Air) A sword appears and crashes to the ground center (Triangle Moves) *'Catapult Turtle'- A turtle with a cannon on its back that fires a Kuriboh at the opponent *'Brave Attack' - + Yugi's Magnet Warriors attack together *'Gaia the Dragon Champion'- + Flies upward and attacks with his lances *'Black Luster Soldier' - + Slams his sword into the ground, sending out a shockwave *'Dark Flare Knight' - (Air) Attacks with a fire-enhanced sword strike *'Black Skull Dragon' - + (Air) Shoots a fire ball. *'Magician of Black Chaos' - + (Air) Attacks with a Magic blast. *'Valkyrion the Magna Warrior '- + (Air) Yugi's Magnet Warriors combine and perfrom an aerial sword slam. center (Circle Moves) *'Spellbinding Circle'- Stuns the opponent for 4 seconds if their attack hits *'Mystical Refpanel' - + Summons an elf-like monster that attacks with the same attack as a random opponent *'Gift of the Mystical Elf'- + Yugi activates a spell card that produces AP, similar to Boxy Boy *'Magical Hats' - + Yugi and the Dark Magician hide inside a hat that splits into four, concealing him and three hidden cards. ** activates Reverse of Reverse, which summons a random item to the stage ** activates Raigeki, a spell that strikes lightning onto the opponent ** activates Dark Magic Attack, a spell card that allows Dark Magician to attack **file:btn_cross.png will make Yugi exit his hat and the Dark Magician disappears. *'Mirror Force' - (Air) Deflects any attack back at an opponent *'Five Star Twilight' - + (Air) Summons the five Kuriboh and they attack as Kuribabylon. *'Swords of Revealing Light'- + (Air) Traps the opponent in swords of light for 5 seconds. *'Big Shield Gardna' - + (Air) Summons a monster with a large shield to deflect attacks (Throws) *'Mystical Box' - or - Yugi's Dark Magician summons two boxes, one for him and a nearby opponent. One box is skewered as the Dark Magician steps out of the sword-free one and the opponent is thrown out of the skewered box. *'Magic Cylinder (Up)' - Pulls the opponent in a magical cylinder and shoots them out of another one that faces upward. *'Magic Cylinder (Down)' - Pulls the opponent in a magical cylinder and shoots them out of another one that faces downward. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Magician's Might- ' (Level 1)- Yugi summons the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, which attack the nearest opponent together. *'The Eye of Timaeus'- (Level 2)- Yugi summons his Legendary Dragon, Timaeus, and fuses him with the Dark Magician Girl. The new monster, Drak Magician Girl the Dragon Knight, will fly around attacking opponents for a few seconds. *'The Power of the Pharaoh'- (Level 3)- Yugi transforms into the Pharaoh and summons the three Egyptian God Cards. His moves are Obelisk the Tormentor, his moves are Slifer the Sky Dragon, and his are the WInged Dragon of Ra. Pressing again before the Super ends will summon Exodia the Forbidden One, who attacks and ends the Super. Taunts *'Magician's Disciple:' Summons Dark Magician Girl and she blows a raspberry. *'Furball?:' Summons Kuriboh and it dances around. *'Believe in My Cards:' Summons Watapon. Quotes *When Selected: **"You ready, Pharaoh?" **"It's time to Duel!" **"Heart of the Cards, guide me!" *Prematch: **"Yu-Gi-Oh!." **"Prepare to Duel." **"Let's go, Yugi." **"It's time to Duel!" *Item Pick-up: **"An Equip spell?"" **"Just what we needed, Yugi." **"I'll activate my trap!" **"I equip this card!" **"The Heart of the Cards is with me." **"You fell for my trap!" **"I drew the perfect card." *Using Magician's Might: **"Attack together, my Magicians!" *Using The Eye of Timaeus: **"I play the Eye of Timaeus! Fuse with Dark Magician Girl!" *Using The Power of the Pharaoh: **"Rise, my Egyptian Gods. I am the Pharaoh, my name is Atem!." *Successful KO: **"My Life Points are safe" **"It is you who will lose here!" **"Back to Card Graveyard." **"Is this a Shadow Game?" **"I can't afford to lose this Duel!" **"That took you down to 500 Life Points." *Respawn: **"Heart of the Cards, guide me!" **"I can't lose this Duel!" **"My Life Points!" **"Yugi! Stay in there, you hear me?" **"The Mind Shuffle didn't work, Yugi." **"Yugi, are you alright?" **"You'll pay for that!" **"I must win this Duel, for if I don't...." Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction 'Mind Switch: '''Little Yugi walks up and transforms into Yami Yugi. '''Let's Duel: '''Yugi activates his Duel Disk and saiys "Prepare to Duel.". '''Ready?: '''A ghostly version of Little Yugi appears behind Yami Yugi, and Yami Yugi says, "You ready, Yugi?". '''Time to Duel!- '''Yugi pulls his jacket back like a cape and activates his Duel Disk saying. "It's time to Duel!" Winning Screen '''Thanks, Pharaoh: '''Reverts to LIttle Yugi and looks down at his Millennium Puzzle as a ghostly Yami Yugi appears behind him. '''The King of Games: '''Yugi looks off-screen and closes his eyes. '''We won!: '''The Pharaoh gives a ghostly Yugi a thumbs-up. '''It's finally over: '''Yugi deactivates his Duel Disk and reverts to Little Yugi. Losing Screen Reverts to Little Yugi and falls to his knees. Yugi's body faints as the ghost of the Pharaoh tries to catch him. Little Yugi is taken by the Seal of Orichalcos. Yugi hangs his head in shame as his Life Point counter reaches zero. Costumes Some characters in LeeHatake's ''PlayStation All-Stars and The Crossover Game have extra costumes as their fifth alternate color. Battle City His default costume, he wears his jacket like a cape and wears a black tank top and Kaiba Corp Duel Disk. His Millennium Puzzle is attached to a chain he wears. *Tan jacket, white undershirt: A color based off of Tristan Taylor's oufit from Duelist Kingdom. *Light blue jacket, white-and-blue undershirt, white hair: A color based off of Ryou Bakura from Battle City. *Yuma: Yugi has Yuma Tsukumo's outfit and hairstyle from Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Yami Yugi appears as Yuma's "Zexal" form. *GX: Yugi appears as his adult incarnation from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. *Dark Magician Outfit: Yugi's Dark Magician outfit from the Shadow Game with Bakura in Duelist Kingdom. Dungeon Dice Monsters Yugi's outfit from the Dungeon Dice Monsters chapter/episode. *White jacket, black undershirt, brown hair: A color based off of Seto Kaiba. *Black Jacket, white-and-blue undershirt: A color based off of Bakura's outfit from Millennium World. *Yusei: Dark Blue Jacket/Red Undershirt/Black and Gold hair/Blue Eyes: A color based off of Yusei Fudo from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *Jaden: Slifer Red Uniform/Brown and Light Brown Hair/Brown Eyes: A color based off of Jaden Yuki from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Pharaoh Atem: Yugi appears clad in the Pharaoh's outfit from Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World. Shadow Games Yugi's appearance from the original manga series. His hair is curlier, he's a bit shorter, his Millennium Puzzle is tied to a brown necklace instead of a chain, and he wears a white shirt under his jacket. *Seal of Orichalcos/Color Reverse: Yugi wears a blue shirt, and the Seal of Orichalcos appears on his forehead. *Student Yugi: Yugi wears his regular school uniform. *Green Jacket, white undershirt: A color based off of Joey Wheeler's outfit from Duelist Kingdom. *Pharaoh's Shadow: A completely black color with only yellow eyes and the Millennium Eye on Yugi's forehead. Based on the Pharaoh's shadowy form when Yugi first transformed in the original series. *Capsule Magician: Yugi's outfit from the Capsule Monsters chapter of the original series. Gallery Yugi Default.png YamiYugiinstreetstyle.jpg 14.jpg Duelists.png|In The Crossover Game, Yugi (and Yami Yugi) team up with all four other Yu-Gi-Oh! protagonists: Yuya Sakaki, Yusei Fudo, Jaden Yuki, and Yuma Tsukumo C82533D9-11A8-4B0D-8A03-B6BEA48ACC73.jpeg|Yugi in Jump Force Trivia *"LIttle Yugi" refers to Yugi Muto's main personailty. "Yami Yugi" refers to the Pharaoh when he is in control of Yugi's body, and the "Pharaoh" or "Atem" refers to the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. *Yugi has a large variety of attacks due to the massive number of cards in his series. *Yugi's arcade ending is similar to the style of Marvel Vs Capcom, in which he meets another character from a different franchise after his story concludes. *Yugi should not be confused with Henry "Yugi" Tudor. Although the two represent a similar character, this Yugi represents the character from the manga and anime, not the Duelists of the Roses game. Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Manga/Anime Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:The Crossover Game Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters